Chapter 281
|image = ch281.jpg |Release Date = 22 April 2013 |Chapter = 281 |Volume = 05 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 280 |Next Chapter = Chapter 282}}Yuri reports to Dr. Crombel about their failure and Kalvin's death; the reason being further enhancement of M-21 and Takeo as well as the presence of two strong Nobles, one having used a soul weapon. Dr. Crombel does not blame Yuri for the failure since both the enhancement of M-21 and Takeo and involvement of the nobles were unpredictable. He tells Yuri to remain in hiding from other the Elders and to not provoke Frankenstein or his team for the time being. At Frankenstein's residence, Frankenstein is furious upon hearing that the school grounds have been damaged. Tao tries to pacify him relating how they and the KSA jointly hushed up the situation from the public. He has closed the school until they get it back to normal condition. Frankenstein then asks him what he has found out about the attackers. Tao confirms they are operating under Crombel's command and belong to his Assassination squad - the same group that Mary and Jake were part of. Even Yuri is working under Crombel's orders. Everything hints that Crombel has been conducting his own movement within the Union. At Tao's enquiry, M-21 discloses that the current M-24's battle style, strength and aura was totally different from the previous. Tao assumes M-24 is also an assassin working as impostor although the confusion remains for the presence of previous M-24's memories. Just then Tao receives a call from the hospital where the children have been admitted. Frankenstein hurries to his Master to convey to him the news of the children having gained consciousness. The children wake up to find themselves in the hospital. Rai, the Principal and their "Ajussis" have come to visit them. Tao asks if they remember anything before they lost consciousness. Shinwoo answers they all felt dizzy while walking down the road from school. Tao makes up a story of a nearby gas leak having poisoned them. Seira and Regis arrives with meals and the children help themselves. Regis feels relieved seeing the children healthy. Seira asks Shinwoo if he is okay and he affirms it with a smile which Seira returns. Ik-Han suddenly asks Rai if they had scared him when all of them dropped unconscious. Other children also feel the same about Rai being scared and all of them ask him not to worry. Rai gets emotional and turns his face to hide himself from being caught blushing. Rai walks out of the room but is followed by Frankenstein who has noticed his Master's expression. The trio couldn't grip what was going on but both Seira and Regis affirm they have felt that Rai has been anxious lately. The children confirm they can tell with a glance at his face that he was worrying about them. In the lobby Rai relates to Frankenstein about his wish to visit a certain place. They arrive at the school grounds and Rai sadly looks at it lying in a destroyed state. Frankenstein consoles him saying they will get it fixed in no time. He once again tells him why he founded the school - for Rai to experience an ordinary, peaceful life when he is found. Rai had been aware of this intention and thus confesses his feelings to his loyal follower: To you... I am always grateful.